


Treasured Moments

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Treasured Moments [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments Kathryn knows she loves Regina and Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Regina chose to keep Henry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corasparasol (LastVerse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastVerse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art for 'Treasured Moments'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130374) by [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos). 



> Date Written: 1 March - 4 June 2015  
> Word Count: 5370  
> Written for: [](http://heroinebigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroinebigbang**](http://heroinebigbang.livejournal.com/) 2015  & [](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/)**ouat_ff_xchange** Round 3 treat  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Corasparasol/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Corasparasol/)**Corasparasol**  
>  Artist: [](http://raktajinos.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://raktajinos.livejournal.com/)**raktajinos**  
>  Series: Treasured Moments  
> Summary: Five moments Kathryn knows she loves Regina and Henry.  
> Spoilers: Canon-divergent AU from the pilot, but mostly follows the series, so consider everything up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I originally started this as a treat for [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Corasparasol/profile)[**Corasparasol**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Corasparasol/) for the third round of [](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**ouat_ff_xchange**](http://ouat-ff-xchange.livejournal.com/) back in March. And then other things happened that caused me to set it aside for a couple of months, but it still kept niggling in the back of my head to be finished, but I was kind of stuck. Who knew that _Kathryn_ would be such a demanding muse to deal with? LOL! And then [](http://heroinebigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://heroinebigbang.livejournal.com/)**heroinebigbang** came along and it turned out to be the perfect opportunity for me to appease my muse and finish this story. And in the process, a second story was written within the same AU that cemented me having to finish this one. And so, here we are.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** saved my bacon on this one, but any remaining mistakes are on me…

The text comes in at a quarter to midnight, waking you from the legal brief you were supposed to be studying.

_Henry is a month old tomorrow. Come celebrate with us? -R_

Blinking back your surprise at her words, you quickly type a reply.

_But I thought-- Of course, I'll be there. When and where? -K_

You want to type more, all of the questions in your head vying for attention and answers, but this is Regina. She always has her reasons, and they usually make sense to you. She'll tell you when she's ready to. Perhaps that's what tomorrow is for.

_Are you going to bed soon? Or can you come over? I need a friendly ear. -R_

_I'm on my way. -K_

With that, you grab your purse and shoes, heading out the door. The drive to her mansion is short, particularly this late at night, and you're standing on her front step in no time at all. She answers after a moment, face pale and hair mussed.

"Come in, Kathryn," she says, and doesn't fight when you pull her into a hug after walking into the house. In fact, she clings to you, body slumping in exhaustion until you hear the soft mewling from the kitchen. "Join me in the kitchen? I was just fixing Henry a bottle."

"How is he still up this late?"

You follow her into the kitchen, immediately going to stand by the baby papasan chair as she continues with warming a bottle of milk. The boy rubs a fist across his face until you touch his foot, then you have his attention.

"We just got home a little while ago from Boston."

"But that's only a four hour drive, Regina." Without thought, you pick up Henry and cradle him close in your arms. He blows bubbles at you, making you smile. "Did you have car trouble?"

"No, I just needed some time alone with Henry."

She offers you the bottle with a tired smile, and you take the opportunity to feed the boy. She hovers for a moment, as if she doesn't want him out of her sight, then sighs.

"How about a glass of wine? I know I could use one tonight."

"That's fine. How about I take Henry into the den to feed him and you join us with the wine? Is the fire going?"

When she nods, you smile encouragingly at her, then head into the den. The couch is comfortable, close enough to the fireplace to keep you warm, but not so close to make the heat overwhelming. Henry snuggles into your chest as he sucks greedily on the bottle, eyes fluttering shut repeatedly as he fights sleep. The sounds of Regina puttering in the kitchen filter into the room, making the large mansion seem less intimidating. Then again, this den has always had that homey, lived in feel to it. There's a reason it's your favorite room in the house.

"Is he asleep yet?" The words aren't quite slurred yet, but her exhaustion is as plain as her son's.

"Almost. He's still going strong with the bottle though."

You watch her settle next to you on the couch, leaning against the arm as she tucks her legs up and rests her glass of wine on one knee. She blinks slowly once, twice, then seems to snap out of her brief reverie. In this moment, she looks simultaneously too old for her age and painfully young and naïve. The dichotomy always fascinates you, even if you've never once told her that. She's been your friend since forever it seems, and yet you still always learn something new about her. Like her decision about the little boy currently in your arms.

"So… You want to talk about what happened today?"

Regina shrugs and takes a sip from her wine glass, which quickly turns into her downing the whole glass. She leans forward to refill her glass from the bottle before curling in on herself again. The sheepish grin tugging at the corners of her lips would be endearing if it weren't for the haunted look in her eyes. She's never been able to fully hide her emotions, not with those expressive eyes of hers.

"I was all ready to give him back," she says softly as she looks at her glass, and you just get ready for the flood of words you know are coming. "I even handed off the schedule and recommendations list to the social worker. He left to go get the final paperwork for me to sign, as well as the woman who had brought Henry to me in the first place. He started fussing and I picked him up out of habit. But this time, it was different. He calmed down right away and smiled at me. And no, before you say it, it wasn't gas because he also gripped onto my shirt and wouldn't let go. How was I supposed to be so heartless and give him back when he clearly didn't want me to? I just--" She pauses and sips from her wine again. "I couldn't abandon him like that, Kathryn, but I'm terrified I won't be a good mother to him."

"You know I lost my mother when I was very young," you reply softly. "I wanted her back so much, but I also just wanted someone to love me like a mother is supposed to. You have the ability to do that for Henry. Just love him, Regina, and follow your heart. If you _really_ couldn't care for him, you wouldn't have wanted to adopt in the first place."

She nods slowly, sipping at her wine again. This gives you the chance to check on Henry. The boy has finally succumbed to sleep, barely sucking at the bottle in his mouth. His lips continue to move as you remove and hand the bottle to Regina, deftly easing the sleeping boy up to your shoulder. Regina leans over to stroke his head after setting the bottle on the coffee table.

"You're so good with him, Kathryn."

That earns her a bright smile, one that she returns. Good, she's starting to relax a little more. The exhaustion is winning their battle of wits, thanks to the wine.

"You'll be better with him. You're his mother. I predict that you'll be so in love with him in no time, and then all of your fears will just fly out the window."

"But his birth mother--"

"Closed adoption, Regina. She can't find you, and you can't find her. She only exists because she brought him into the world so you could love and raise him. That's all."

She shifts to rest her head on your shoulder, face close enough to Henry's to be able to kiss his little forehead. You can practically feel the exhaustion weighing her down. Sometimes you wish things had worked out with David, if only to have a moment like this with a child of your own. And then you remember that he wanted other things in his life, that the divorce was amicable, and that you still visit him once a month in the hospital.

"Thank you, Kathryn," she mumbles drowsily, pulling you from thoughts of your ex-husband. "Don't deserve you in my life."

"Yes, you do, but you're too stubborn to admit it." She snorts softly but relaxes more against you, a hand on Henry's back. "Just rest now, Regina. I've got you and Henry both."


	2. Henry's first steps

"Kaffa! Kaffa!"

Henry's happy voice greets you as you walk into the backyard where Regina is working on her garden while Henry plays in his outdoor playpen. He pulls himself up by the railing of his pen to wave delightedly.

"Hello there, handsome," you reply as you lean over to press a kiss to the top of his head. "Are you being a good boy and helping Mama with her gardening?"

He nods enthusiastically. "Mama hep!" Then he drops to sit on the ground again, reaching for the bottle of apple juice that is never far from his side.

Running your fingers over his hair lightly, you walk over to the brunette kneeling over one of the many rows of seedlings in her garden. You know she glanced over her shoulder when you first came over, but quickly returned to her work. This allows you the opportunity to sneak up behind her and rest a hand on the small of her back. She only tenses slightly, then pulls back to dust her hands off before tilting her head toward you with a soft smile on her face.

You return the smile and drop a light kiss to her lips before asking, "Ready to take a break? I brought a late lunch from Granny's."

"Is it really that late already?" she asks, gratefully taking your hand when you offer to help her to her feet. "Henry, you were supposed to make sure I took a break."

"Mama hep!" he says again, giggling as he hides his face behind his hands.

"I guess that means he hasn't had his nap yet?" At Regina's slightly exasperated shake of the head, you grin. "Go wash up and I'll set out the food on the blanket for the three of us. We'll have a nice little picnic in the sunshine. Maybe some food will help Henry get sleepy enough for a nap."

"Or you could release the prisoner from his cell and help him run around a bit first? That always helps him get sleepy, too."

You smile and press another gentle kiss to her lips. "You've got it. And when he goes down for his nap, I'll help you with whatever you've got left for today."

She gets up, arching her back as she stretches her arms above her head. You fight the urge to tickle her, not wanting to accidentally hurt her in the process. After brushing off her shorts, she blows a kiss to Henry, then heads into the house. This gives you the opportunity to return to the penned up boy you adore. He starts to giggle as you wiggle your fingers in his direction.

"Kaffa up!" he crows delightedly. "No yickels!"

"No tickles?" you ask, leaning over to lift him out of the playpen. "Are you sure?"

"No yickels!"

He giggles as you pout, hands pressing your cheeks in an attempt to make you pout even more. The sound is contagious, and you start laughing with him. When he wraps his arms around your neck, you kiss his mop of unruly hair and hug him close.

"How's your diaper, handsome boy? Need a change yet?" When he shakes his head, you smile. "Okay. How about you show me what Mama's been doing today?"

You set him down, steadying him on his feet, then take his hands to let him walk with your guidance. Henry leads you happily around the yard, babbling on about helping his mama. You catch some words, but most of it is still gibberish. It doesn't matter, because you understand what he's telling you anyway. Regina always teases you for indulging him, but you know she does it just as much as you do. After three circuits around the apple tree, you see Regina come out of the house with silverware and Henry's new sippy cup. She smiles brightly at the two of you, then goes to set out the blanket and pull the food from the bag you set down. She glances curiously at you, head tilting toward the drink carrier.

"I got sweet tea for you and me and Granny's super-secret big boy juice for the little prince here."

She chuckles at that, knowing it's just a blend of apple and grape juices, but you both know it makes Henry feel special to know it's just for him. She pours the juice into his sippy cup, then starts setting out the food as Henry continues to lead you around the yard. He lets go of one of your hands to point at a butterfly fluttering in front of you, then continues to walk one-handed.

"Macaroni and cheese and French fries? These must be for Henry's lunch."

The minute she mentions the foods, Henry yells out, "Yums!" and drops your hand, taking off like a shot. You blink in shock for a second, then splutter out Regina's name to get her attention. She looks up to see Henry moving quickly toward her, all on his own, and babbling about the fries. Setting the food aside, she opens her arms to him, wiggling her fingers to entice him closer. You pause long enough to grab your phone and take a picture, hoping it looks okay. You know your camera would take a better picture, but you don't have it on you.

"You did it, Henry!" she says when he collapses in her arms with a happy giggle. "My big boy is walking by himself now!"

"Henny yums!"

She kisses the top of his head as he squirms to sit down next to her, then hands him a fry. "Here you go, handsome. And your special juice from Granny."

"Yums," he says with a grin and starts to eat the fry.

You settle on his other side, leaning over him to hand your phone to Regina. "We'll get a better picture with the camera the next time he does it, but at least I got us a picture, right?"

"It's perfect," she replies, eyes glistening with tears. "Thank you for getting this."

"Mama sad?"

She scoops him into her lap and hugs him tightly. "No, Henry, I'm not sad. I'm very happy actually. You're my big boy and I'm very proud of you."


	3. Henry's first day of school

You've been living in the mansion for nearly four years now, but it still feels so new in some ways. Every morning you get to wake up next to Regina is better than the last. The mornings after Henry's crawled into bed with the two of you are the absolute best.

This morning is not one of the latter. It's not like you and Regina didn't try for it to be, but Henry would have none of it last night, claiming he was a big boy now and could sleep in his own bed. You wisely didn't mention that he'd been in your bed the night before last.

A knock at the door has a smile on your face, even as Regina groans softly. She's usually the first one up in the household, but last night proved more nerve-wracking than she'd expected and sleep was hard to come by.

"Come on in, handsome," you call out.

The doorknob rattles slightly before the door is opened, a head of unruly brown hair poking into the room. "Are you up yet?"

"I am, but Mama's still sleeping."

He runs into the room and climbs onto the bed, scrambling up to sit astride Regina's waist as she's still sprawled out on her stomach. "Up, Mama!" he says with an excited giggle.

Regina merely mumbles something about five more minutes and pulls the pillow over her head. That's when you notice that there's a mischievous grin on his face as he leans over to start tickling along her shoulder blades. She mumbles softly, muffled by the pillow, and tries to dislodge him from her back, but he won't move. Instead, his hands move toward her sides, just at the edges of her ribs. You can't stop him, but you prepare to snatch him away when she inevitably tries to buck him off her body in an attempt to get away from his hands.

"Mama," he says, drawling out the word in a singsong voice, "it's morning time. I gotsta go to school today."

She shakes her head, making both of you giggle, and shimmies her hips a bit more in an attempt to dislodge the boy from her body. He simply grips harder with his legs and digs his little fingers into her sides more as he tickles. This makes her shriek in surprise, and your arms are there to grab him as her knees tuck up under her body, throwing her hips up into the air.

"Okay, okay," you say, cradling Henry close as he splutters in response. "Mama's up now, handsome. Let's give her a minute before we give her proper morning hugs."

He nods, clinging to you, but giggles nonetheless. "I tickled Mama up, Kaffa."

"Yes, you did, my little prince. You're excited about your first day of school, aren't you?" When he nods, you kiss the top of his head. "Kindergarten is different than preschool, right?"

"Big boys go to kin-- uh, kinnagadden." He beams then, clearly proud of himself. "And I a big boy."

"You're a big boy for school, but you're still my little prince," you say, swallowing past the lump in your throat. Who knew you'd be such a sucker for those soulful hazel eyes? "That's okay, right, Henry? You don't mind?"

He shakes his head and cuddles closer to you, head resting over your heart. "Mama's baby boy and Kaffa's pwince, that's me."

"You're Mama's prince, too, Henry. Or did you forget in your excitement?"

Before he can answer, Regina shifts to her side, facing the two of you with an exhausted smile. She stretches out her arms, and you match her position, Henry cradled between the two of you. She shifts up to kiss you lightly, only pulling away when Henry starts to giggle and squirm, then starts to pepper his face with kisses.

"No, Mama, stop!" His words are broken up by contagious giggles, until you can't help but start to tickle him to keep them going. "Kaffa, no! I hasta potty!"

You both stop instantly, giving him the chance to scramble off the bed and run for the bathroom. As he closes the door, you turn to face Regina again, cupping her cheek. "How are you feeling, darling?"

She shrugs and leans into your touch. "I don't want him to go. This is the start of him pulling away and not wanting his mama as much anymore."

"That's not true," you reply, gently kissing her. "You said the same thing when he started preschool, even though it was right down the hallway from your office and you saw him all the time."

"But now he won't be right down the hall, Kathryn."

"Only for half the day, then you or I will go pick him up on our lunch and bring him back to daycare for the afternoon. It'll be fine, Regina, I promise."

She sighs and nods, licking her lips nervously. "How can you be so calm about this?" Without hesitation, you grab her hand and settle it over your heart. As the rapid pace registers, she blinks and stares at you. "Oh. You're not." That brings on a sheepish grin. "Okay, that makes me feel a little better."

As the bathroom door opens, you kiss her again. "And that's why we both have today off. This is a big deal for all three of us, Regina. I wouldn't miss this for all the world."

"Yummies, Mama?" Henry says as he climbs up to settle between the two of you again. "Please? My tummy rumblin'."

"I think we can have some breakfast, but I need a kiss first. My cheek misses your kisses."

Henry giggles and presses a sloppy kiss to each of her cheeks. "Wuvs, Mama." Then he turns and gives you two similarly sloppy kisses. "Wuvs, Kaffa."


	4. The day Emma Swan came to Storybrooke

"Why can't he still be in kindergarten and coming to my office every day after school?"

The tears have turned her voice to a gravelly quality that terrifies you almost as much as the fact that your son is missing. You want to take her into your arms, seek some sort of mutual solace, but you know she'll just push you away like she has before. She has to initiate the contact or it won't work. You glance at your phone again, waiting for a call that you know you won't get, not since you found his phone upstairs on his charger.

The knock at the door startles you, heart leaping into your throat once again as you hope against hope that it'll be Henry when you open it. Instead it's a remorseful Graham Humbert standing there, that ridiculously pathetic hangdog expression on his face again. "Evening, Kathryn. Is Regina--"

"No, Graham," you say, interrupting him without caring that you have, "she's gone off to the Rabbit Hole to toss back a few with Leroy. Where do you think she'd be? Did you find our son?"

Regina's suddenly at your side, a shaking hand on your lower back the only indication of just how shaken she is right now. "Where's our son, Sheriff? Or are you just as bumbling at that as everything else?"

"He-- I--" The man stammers, clearly tongue-tied by her snarky anger. "I haven't found him yet. I've got a few people helping me, but so far we haven't found him."

"Obviously. How about you go do your job and actually _find_ my son instead of making pathetic excuses about it?"

With that, she slams the door shut in his face, cutting off any response he might have. How he ever got his job is a curiosity to you. But that doesn't matter as Regina turns to bury her face in your chest, body wracked with more heartrending sobs. You hold her close, tears slipping down your cheeks again.

"Shh, darling, we'll find him," you say, doing your best to be strong for her. "Even if we have to go out and search for him ourselves, we'll find him."

"Dr. Hopper said this could happen eventually," she finally says, voice dulled from so many tears and fears. "We never should have kept it from him as long as we did."

Before you can answer, you both see the slash of lights through the window to either side of the door. And then you hear voices. One you don't recognize, but the other is as familiar as the sound of your own breathing. She tears the door open and rushes down the walk toward the two people coming up to the door.

"Henry!" she cries out to him, voice once again rough with emotion. "Henry, are-- are you okay?" And then the relieved anger kicks in. "Where have you been? What happened?"

You hold back on the front porch as Henry pulls away from her desperate hug to stalk toward the house. "I found my _real_ mom," he spits back, pushing past you to race inside and up the stairs.

The rejection hurts, piled onto your already overburdened heart at him being missing most of the night. You're torn between following him to reprimand him and staying to find out who this blonde stranger is that was with your son. Regina picks up on his train of thought almost before you do.

"Y-You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi," the blonde says with what could be considered a shy, flirtatious smile.

The rage overwhelms you and you head down the steps, ready to deck this woman that thinks she can just waltz in and break up your family. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Kathryn," Regina says, resting a hand on your arm, grip tightening imperceptibly to keep you from advancing on the other woman. "Let me take care of this. Go call Graham, tell him Henry's home, and then check on our son."

You stare at her, dumbfounded that you're being dismissed when this is your son who ran away, too. It's like you don't mean any more than the idiot sheriff does. You want to lash out, but there's a pleading look in her eyes as she steps between you and the blonde usurper.

"Regina?"

"Please, my love. It's all right. He needs one of us, and he's always opened up to you more than me."

You can't refute her logic, even if your heart screams that you should stay and run this interloper off. Regina cups your cheek and kisses you gently on the lips, and then you find yourself turning around and heading back into the house.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

Her oddly sensual tone as she asks the question is the last thing you hear as you cross the threshold into your home. The surge of fear-tinged jealousy fills you, but you swallow it down with the bile now churning in your gut, heading upstairs to check on your son.


	5. The day Henry and Emma left Storybrooke

"Kaffa?"

The beloved nickname sounds strange coming from his mouth again. He's twelve years old now, and rarely uses it anymore. Just the sound of it brings tears to your eyes, and you don't bother to try hiding them. He'd just see through the sham anyway.

"My handsome prince," you say, turning to face him with a watery smile.

"I don't want to leave you and Mom." He clings tightly to you, just like he did when he was little and afraid.

"What wouldn't I give to keep you with us, Henry?" you whisper, rubbing his back to soothe him, just as you always have for his entire life with you. "I'd rather die than lose you, you know that, right?"

"Why can't Mom fix this without making me leave?"

Your eyes close, tears streaming down your cheeks at the incessant stabs of pain in your chest, and attempt a nonchalant shrug. You fail spectacularly, and you both know it. "All magic comes with a price, Henry, you and I both know that. And your mom knows that more than anyone here. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin could stop this from happening, but he's not here, and your mom says this is the only way to make sure no one else dies."

"But--"

"Shh," you whisper, pressing a finger to his lips. "I know. Let's just remember for a little longer, okay?"

"Before I forget forever?" His despair is palpable. He's so like Regina right now, it still surprises you that he's not genetically her son. "I don't want to forget you, Kaffa. You're my mom as much as Mom and Emma are."

You let out a soft sound, some strangled combination of sob and laugh, remembering just how jealous you were of Henry's birth mother when she first came to town. It wasn't until that whole fiasco with Jefferson framing you and Regina for his daughter's murder that you truly accepted that Emma had no romantic feelings for Regina and vice versa. You'd known the other blonde had feelings for Graham, but a small, petty part of you always wondered about her and your wife. You mostly laugh it off now, having grown to like Emma, particularly once the curse had been broken.

"Kaffa?"

You kiss his forehead and rest a hand over his wildly beating heart. "Even if your mother removes your memories of us, you'll still feel us here in your heart. You may not understand where the feeling comes from, but we will never stop loving you." You swallow thickly past the heart-sized lump in your throat. "And I have faith that your mother and Reul Ghorm will work together in the Enchanted Forest to find a way to break this second curse and bring us all home to Storybrooke. And the second we can do that, you can bet that your mom and I will be coming to find you."

"But you can't cross--"

"Then your mom will go get you and bring you home."

He nods slowly, squeezing your hand tightly as he cradles it to his chest and leans against you. Silence steals your voice for long moments as you just hold him close, memorizing every sensation you can about him. You have faith in Regina, but magic is so very precarious in this land.

And then your wife is there at your side. She slips into the embrace you and Henry are still sharing, and you know your time with your son is running out. The tears start again for all three of you, but you can't find your voice to be the comforting one this time.

"I am not going to give up on you, Henry," Regina says in a low voice that is thrumming with pain. She cups his face in her hands. "I won't rest until I find a way to reverse this and bring you home."

"Promise, Mama?"

"I promise, my sweet baby boy," she says and kisses his forehead. "When you and Emma cross the town line, the change in your memories will take place. You'll forget about us and about Storybrooke, but I've already promised Emma that you'll have good memories of your life together. Be a good boy while we're gone, okay?" Her voice breaks on those last words, and you know her resolve is crumbling.

"I promise."

"Okay." She smiles at both of you, an attempt at reassurance. "No goodbyes, Henry. Goodbye is permanent, and I don't intend for this to be permanent. Until we're together again, I love you and you will _never_ be out of my heart or my thoughts."

"Until we're together again, Mama," he says, hugging her tightly. And then he turns to face you and licks his lips nervously. "Until we're together again, Kaffa." And you wrap him in the tightest hug you've ever given him.

"Until we're together again, my little prince," you whisper in his ear. "I love you so much, Henry."

And then he's walking away to join Emma in saying goodbye to David, Snow, and Neal one last time. You use every ounce of strength and stubbornness within you to remain strong for your wife and your son. There will be time enough to fall apart after this is all over with. Henry and Emma get into the bug and, as she starts to drive away, you and Regina follow the yellow death trap until you're toeing the town line. He's turned around in the front seat, staring at the two of you, tears streaming down his cheeks. And as the last of the bug crosses the line, you watch through tear-glazed eyes as your son turns around, the spell already in place as he forgets you and the only home he's ever known.

Once again, you draw upon the last scraps of will to give your wife the support she needs to enact the spell to reverse Pan's curse. Your mourning will have to wait just a little bit longer now.


	6. Epilogue: Together Again

You watch from a distance as Regina and Emma battle Zelena. It still hurts that Henry doesn't remember either of you, but at least you can see your son again. It hurts to see that blank, polite stare of his, especially when he's friendlier with the damned pirate, but you know that Regina's still working on fixing his lack of memories.

When Zelena suddenly disappears in a cloud of green smoke, you blink in surprise, wondering what you've missed. And then Regina is standing next to Henry, cupping his face just like she had that last time before you all left Storybrooke ostensibly for good. As her lips press against his forehead, a golden wave of pure magic wafts out from the two of them, flowing rapidly through everyone and everything in town. It's just like when Emma broke the curse and brought Henry back to life. Only…

"Mama? Mama!"

The sweetly confused recognition in his voice pierces your heart as you watch him hug her tightly. Then he looks around, and you can see the desperation in his movements, but it disappears the second he sees you.

"Kaffa!"

He yells the word in childlike delight, and you're instantly transported back through a million memories of his childhood. Regina lets go of him and he starts to run toward you, no longer the stumbling toddler or even the gawky tween. No, this is a colt coming into his prime. His arms are around you, squeezing tightly enough to threaten to choke off your oxygen supply, and you can feel his tears as he buries his face against your neck.

"Welcome home, my little prince."


End file.
